


Can I have a kiss?

by Carisneat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisneat/pseuds/Carisneat
Summary: David and Vera are married, after being raped in the past Vera is stand off- ish. She is scared of David not knowing him and being told he is violent by town folks. Tonight he finally gets her to kiss him. She finds he is very gentle despite what the town people say.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Can I have a kiss?

Vera sat down to have dinner. David and his mom were talking at the table.  
"What were you up too?" David asks Vera, "your food was getting cold."

"I was just finishing a sowing project im working on." Vera replies softly.

"How was your day?" He asks. His voice is always so growly and rough.

"Good, how was work?" Vera replies. 

"Same as usual." 

His mom got up and said good night after finishing her food.

"Ok. What are we doing tonight?" Vera mumbles hoping he doesn't say what she thinks he will.

"I don't know. Are you going to sleep in our room or the office? Cause I want to sleep in the same bed tonight."   
He says.

"Ummm, our bed then." Vera whispers.

They finished their food in silence. He looks so intimidating, but he is always really kind. Ever since they got married a month ago he has been careful not to push her to do anything. Once they cleaned up they went to bed. Vera brushed her hair on the side of the bed while David undressed down to his boxers.

He sat down next to Vera as she put the brush on the night stand. He whispered in her ear, " Can I have a kiss?"

She turned and kissed him real quick on the cheek and went to lay down. He stopped her and asked again, "Can I have a kiss?" 

"Like a french kiss?" Vera asked. 

"A what?"

"Oh, In my home land there called french kisses. Its a kiss on the lips involving the tongue." She said the word tongue with disgust. 

"Yes. Can I have a kiss?" He repeated again.

"I have never kissed like that before." She mumbled avoiding looking at him.

"Well, it's been a month. And I want a kiss." He told her. It had been a month since they married.

"Ok." She turned to him, locking eyes and admitting defeat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He laid her back against the bed. "Im going to kiss you slowly. First im going to peck you on the lips." 

He leaned in and did a quick kiss, there lips barely touching.

"Now im going to put my tongue in between your lips, but barley." He explained.

He kissed Vera and slid his tongue just inside her lip. Then he pulled back just enough to talk, "Now im going to move a bit and kiss like normal." 

He put his hand on the side of her face and swiped away the hair his thumb could reach. Vera snuggled her face into his hand and relaxed. Then he used his free hand to gently direct her chin to look at him. He gave her a full kiss this time. Vera found it easy to follow his lead. His tongue was warm. She enjoyed it. All fears had sunk away and she just lay there. She let out a slight moan but cought it quick.

Finally she felt she couldn't breath and stopped pushing his chest a bit so he let up. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Yes." Vera replied finding she was breathing heavier, but it wasn't from breathlessness. At least, she thought she was breathing fine.

"I heard you, you liked it." He whispered into her ear and kissed her on the neck, "We can go to bed now." David said and laid on his back pulling a fur blanket up over them. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around under her. 

"David?" 

"Yes?"

"Can I have kiss?" She asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story quiet like this. I've never actually kissed so I could be inaccurate, but I hoped you enjoyed. =-)


End file.
